


I Will Always be by Your Side

by leafsdreams48



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafsdreams48/pseuds/leafsdreams48
Summary: This is my very first Yuri fanfic so please bear with me.-----Rena is your typical Yankee student. Always getting into fights with students from other schools. Despite having a reputation of being one of the deadliest Yankee to ever exist after she almost killed a student after a fight, Rena is just a lonely girl. Until she met Jurina, who she happened to save on one rainy night from the Yankees from their rival school.
Relationships: Kashiwagi Yuki/Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina/Matsui Rena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Ne, okotteru?" She said as she bit her nails. "Shut up!" The student from Yabakune screamed as she attacked her, landing a hard punch on her face. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" She laughed crazily as she threw a punch on the student's face before head butting her. The other students tried to attack her, the others were holding steel pipes and pieces of wood. One managed to hit her at the back but she grabbed the steel pipe and hit the student back. 

They continued their fight until they heard the sound of siren from the police car. "The police are coming!" Said one of the Yabakune students. "Gekikara, we're not done yet!" Said the leader of Yabakune before fleeing together with the rest of the students, leaving her, Gekikara, standing alone until the police have arrived. 

\------

PAK! 

The loud slap on her face echoed in the entire police station. "You are a disgrace to the entire Matsui household!" Mr. Matsui said angrily. Tears were already forming on her eyes but she managed to hold them back and kept a poker face in front of her father. 

"Honey, please we are inside the police station." Her mother said trying to calm down her father. 

"Listen, Matsui Rena, this will be the last time that I will be saving your ass. The next time that you got involve in another fight and got caught by the police, I will definitely let you rot in jail! Understand?" 

Rena doesn't feel like answering but her mother tap on her shoulder so she managed to say yes to her father. 

After signing her release papers, her father stormed out of the police station angrily leaving her with her mother. When she got out of the police station, the rain is pouring hard. One of their guards, opened an umbrella over them but she walked straight towards their car, not caring whether she got soak in the rain. Her mother sighed as she followed her and sat beside her inside the car. 

Her mother tried to talk to her while on their way home but she put on her earphones and just looked outside the window, watching the rain pour outside.

\------- 

They arrived at their house, her father was already there. Rena walked upstairs and went straight to her room. After closing the door, she sat on the floor and let her tears come out. 

Matsui Rena or commonly known as Gekikara among the Yankees. The daughter of one of the most prominent business tycoons in Japan. Despite the riches that their family have, Rena has never been happy. Maybe when she was a child, but as she grows up, the more that she felt lonely and that there is something that is missing inside her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rena stayed seated like that while crying until she fell asleep. She finally woke up after hitting her head on the floor when her body fell on the ground. "Ouch!" She said as she touch her head. She looked around and found that it's already dark. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After taking a bath and changing her clothes, she took out the medicine kit to clean her wounds. 

"Ah, there are no more bandages." She said when she noticed that the bandage left in the medicine kit is not enough for her wounds. She tried to look for some spare bandages but she found nothing. "Looks like I have already used them up." She thought. She got up and gets her jacket and wallet and went out of their house to buy some bandages. But on her way out, the guards at their house stopped her. "Move away." She said. "We're sorry Miss but Master ordered us not to let you out." The guard said. "I'm just going to buy something." Rena said. "We're sorry but we cannot let you out." 

Rena sighed in defeat but then an idea came into her mind. "Alright, here's the deal, since you told me that my dad told you not to let me out, why don't you guys just accompany me?" She said. The guards looked at each other with confusion. "Just accompany me. Promise it won't be that long. You can guard me at the same time." She continued. After contemplating for some time, the guards finally agreed. 

They went to the pharmacy to buy the bandages. "You guys can wait for me outside. I'll just be quick." She said. Rena also bought some ointment to replenish the contents of her medicine kit. 

After paying for the things that she bought, she peeked outside to see if the guards are still there and then she decided to use the side door to go out of the pharmacy without being noticed. 

"Yes!" Rena said when she finally managed to escape her guards. She decided to go for a walk and look for something to eat since she didn't have her dinner. 

She has found a ramen shop nearby and decided to have her dinner there. When she got out of the shop, the rain is already pouring hard once again. "This is why I don't trust weather reports." She said as she started running in the rain. 

As she was running, she passed by an alley and saw a group of guys ganging up on a school girl. Rena stopped and walked towards them, picking up a piece of wood from the ground. 

\------

"Yo miss, it's pretty dangerous to go by yourself in this alley at night." One guy that looked like a thug said as he slowly approach the young girl who looked like a high school student. The girl took a step back as the guy walked towards her. She yelp when she bumped onto something as she moved back. She looked back and saw another guy grinning at her. "My friend over there is right. It's really dangerous here. But we can accompany you until you reach your destination." The other guy said as he moved forward.

"N-no thanks. I can manage." The girl said as she hold onto her bag tightly. She tried to walk away from them but one of the guys grabbed on her shoulder, making her automatically hit him with her bag. 

"Argh! Oi! You should not go around hitting a person like that!" The guy said angrily. "We're just trying to be nice to you. Why are you so hard to get?" The other guy said as they move closer to her. 

"D-don't come near me!" The girl said as she moved backwards but the guys weren't listening to her as they kept on moving closer to her, with filthy grin on their faces. She kept moving backwards until she stumbled upon a plastic drum. She looked back and to her horror, she's already on a dead end. 

"What are you going to do now?" One of the guys said. "You should've come with us nice-" the other guy said but was cut off when he felt a can hit his head. "Ouch! Who the hell was that?!" He said angrily as he looked back and saw someone standing behind holding a piece of wood and a plastic bag. 

"Oi! When she said that she doesn't want to come with you, you should've let her go in peace!" 

The guys laugh upon hearing those words. "So it's just a girl! Oi miss, you shouldn't stick your nose on other people's business!" One of the guys said as he walked towards her. Before he could touch her, she already hit him with the piece of wood that she's holding. 

"Oi! What are you standing there?" She said to the school girl who stood there frozen as she watch them fight. "Huh?" "You should go now!" She continued. 

The school girl tried to run but her hair was pulled by one of the guys. "Not so fast." The guy said but he was hit in the head by the wood that Rena's holding. The guy groaned in pain as he tried to get up but she kicked him in the face. The other guy tried to hold her from the back but she elbowed him before kicking him to the curb. "You bitch!" The guy said as he pulled out a knife and tried to attack her but she managed to dodge it. She grabbed the school girl's hand but she was hit at the back with a piece of wood. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" She started to laugh crazily as she kick him back. She picked up the piece of wood and she hit him back. The other guy tried to stab her but she the knife from its blade and pulled it away before head butting him. 

She grabbed the school girl's hand once again and they started to run away from them. When they reached a park, they took shelter to one of the sheds there. 

"Ano," the school girl said, making Rena look at her. "Thank you for saving me." 

"It's alright. I just happened to pass by." Rena said then to her surprise the girl held her hand. "Your hand, it's bleeding." She said then she took out her handkerchief. 

Rena just watched her as she tied the handkerchief on her hand. The girl then looked at her watch. "Oh no! It's this late already?" Then she turned to Rena. "Sorry but I have to go now. Thank you again for saving me." The girl said with a smile. A bright smile that Rena has never seen before. 

The girl wave her goodbye and Rena just watched her walk away then she looked at her hand which is now wrapped with the girl's handkerchief. She noticed something embroidered on the handkerchief so she looked at it closely. 

"M.J."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home." Jurina said as she entered their house. "Jurina! Where have you been? Do you know what time is it already?" Her mother said worriedly. "Sorry. Me and my friends decided to hang out for a bit after class." Jurina said as she take off her shoes. "And why are you dripping wet? Did you forget your umbrella again? Go and take a warm bath so you won't get sick. Geez, do you know how dangerous it is to stay out late? What if something happened yo you?" 

Jurina paused for a while upon hearing those words and she suddenly remembered what happened earlier. If it weren't for that girl who helped her, who knows what has happened to her already. Her thoughts were broken by a slap on her arm. "Ouch!" "I told you to take a bath already! You'll get sick if you stay on your wet clothes for too long." Her mother said. "Okay okay! I'll go now." Jurina said then she went straight to her room. 

\-------

Rena remained standing under the shed as she stare at her hand. The bright smile of that girl has remained on her mind. Never has she seen someone smile so bright like that throughout her eighteen years of existence in this world. Before she knew it a smile drew on her face. 

"Miss!" 

Rena looked outside and saw her guards running towards her. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about them." She said to herself and just then she also noticed that the rain has already stopped. 

"Let's go home now." She said to her guards then they started walking back to their family car.

\------

Rena arrived at their house and found her mother standing in the entrance with her arms crossed. She got out of the car, but before she went inside, Rena turned to their guards. "Don't ever say a word to my dad about what happened tonight or we will all get punished." 

"Where have you been Rena?" Her mother asked. "I just bought something." She replied without looking to her mother as she went inside their house. To Rena's surprise, her mother grabbed her wounded hand. "You went outside to buy something and went home with a bleeding hand?" 

"I... I just..." Rena tried to pull away but her mother wouldn't let go of her hand and instead her mother dragged her to the kitchen. 

"You sit there." Her mother said, pointing at the stool beside the kitchen counter. Rena sat obediently without saying a word. "Come on Rena, you can tell me everything and I won't say a word to your father." Her mother said as she removed the handkerchief that wrapped Rena's hand and just as she was about to throw it out, Rena spoke. "Don't throw it." 

"Huh? This handkerchief?" Her mother asked. Rena nodded. "Why? It's already soiled with your blood." 

"Just... Just don't throw it." Rena said before grabbing the handkerchief from her mom.

\------

Jurina kept tossing back and forth over her bed as she couldn't sleep. The scene from what has happened to her earlier kept on replaying on her mind like a movie.

Jurina couldn't help but think about how that girl helped her. How she fought with those bad guys who tried to harassed her. The way she gracefully dodge on those punches. It's as if Jurina was watching an action movie where the female lead fights against the bad guys. 

After a few turns on her bed, Jurina decided to went out of her bed and sat on her chair beside her study table. She pulled out her sketch book and she turned on her study lamp. She started to draw that girl that she met earlier and stopped when she was about to draw her eyes. "Those eyes..." Jurina said to herself as she remembered the girl's eyes when she was wrapping her wound. "It's full if loneliness." 

\------- 

A few months later 

Rena was lying on a bench at the rooftop of their school. She pulled out something from the side pocket of her jacket. It was the handkerchief that that girl wrapped around her hand. 

"M.J." 

"Are you still thinking about the owner of that handkerchief?" Rena sat up and looked at the direction where the voice is coming from. 

"I'm just wondering what happened to her, Yuki." She replied. 

Yuki nodded and sat on the other bench beside her opening her book. "If that's what you say so." 

\------

The next day is like their typical school day until their class adviser entered the class room followed by a new student who looked somewhat familiar. 

Rena's eyes widened upon recognizing the familiar face. 

"Hello! I'm Matsui Jurina. Nice to meet you." The new student said and much to Rena's surprise, the girl smiled brightly when their eyes met. Again, after a few months, Rena has seen that smile again. The bright cat-like smile that she saw that night. A smile that she could never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello! I'm Matsui Jurina. Nice to meet you." Jurina said before bowing in front of her new classmates. She looked around her new class and her eyes becomes fixed on a certain person who is already staring at her. 

Jurina smiled upon recognizing that person. How could she ever forget the person who has saved her life that night. And who would have thought that they would be classmates in her new school. 

"Jurina, you can take that empty seat at the back beside Rena." Their teacher said, pointing at the empty seat. "Okay." Jurina replied before moving towards the empty seat. "So her name is Rena." She thought. 

"Hi there! So we meet again." Jurina said with a smile as she sat beside Rena. Rena doesn't know what to say so she just nodded. "By the way, I'm Jurina." She said offering her hand. "Rena. I'm Matsui Rena." Rena said as she accepts Jurina's hand after hesitating at first. "Wow! So cool, we have the same surname!" Jurina said happily. 

"Ehem!" Their attention suddenly turned to their teacher in front. 

\------

Rena couldn't help but steal some glances at the girl who is sitting right beside her. All throughout their first period, Rena has not been able to focus in class. Not that she care though as she is not the type who listens to class attentively. Most often than not, she was just waiting for the class to end so she could go up to the rooftop to sleep. But today, her attention was all focused on the new student who have the same surname as her. She didn't even noticed that the class has already ended. 

Just as some of the students were coming out of the classroom, one student came in looking for Jurina. "Is there a student here named Matsui Jurina?" The student asked. One of their classmates pointed to Jurina who is busy arranging her things in her bag. "Jurina!" The student called and Jurina looked up. "Mayu!" She said as she stood up and walked happily towards the student waiting at the door. "Long time no see! I thought you were only joking when you said you will be transferring here." Mayu said after she gave a quick hug to Jurina. 

Just as the two were busy talking with each other, Rena went out of the classroom and decided to go up to the rooftop just like what she usually do. As she was on her way up, she heard some students talking. 

"Hey, have you heard about the new student?" 

"Oh, you mean Matsui Jurina from 2B? I heard that she's a genius." 

"Yeah. Rumor has it that she's supposed to be on her final year in middle school but she got accelerated. She even entered this school with full scholarship." 

Rena stopped for a while and decided to listen to the conversation. 

"You think, if we go and make her do our homework and projects she would complain?" Asked one of the students. "Nah, I don't think so. We can just go and scare her a little and - " their conversation was cut off when they saw Rena glaring at them as she walked towards them. 

"Ge-gekikara?" They muttered as they moved back. 

"You..." Rena said as she started biting her nails. "If you try to do something to the new student, I'll make sure that you won't be able to come to this school ever again." 

"H-hai." They said before running away. Rena just watched them before continuing on her way to the rooftop. 

"Threatening some students for the sake of the new kid. That's not like you Gekikara." Yuki said without putting down her book when Rena reached the rooftop.

Rena just shrugged it off and walked towards the bench where she used to sleep. 

"I wonder what's so special about that transfer student.." Yuki continued. "Just think whatever you like. I'll be sleeping for a while." Rena said as she lie down. 

\------- 

Rena woke up and found that it's already afternoon. "She didn't wake me up again." She said to herself as she went down. As usual, Rena has overslept, making her skip some of her classes. 

Just as she entered their classroom, she was surprised to see Jurina still seated on her seat. Rena chose to ignore her and proceeded to get her bag when she felt a tug on her jacket. She looked back and saw Jurina holding on to her. 

"Uhm, Rena-chan..." Jurina said as she was still holding on to her jacket. "Why?" Rena asked. "Uhm, I wonder if you will come with me today?" 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rena asked in confusion. "I... I just want to thank you for the last time so I want to treat you. I think it's the only thing that I can do for saving me." Jurina explained. 

"No, it's alright. No need for you to treat me. You already thanked me back then." Rena replied. "But..." Jurina looked at her with her puppy face. Rena was quite taken aback but then a smile drew on her face. She messed with Jurina's hair before replying. "Alright. I'll come with you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright. I'll come with you." 

Jurina's face brighten upon hearing those words. "Eh? Really?" She asked. Rena nodded. "Yup." 

"Waahh I feel so happy!" Jurina exclaimed and then she hugged her. Rena froze on her place because of the sudden hug. All she could do was stare at Jurina who is hugging her tight. "Uhm, ano, Jurina-chan..." She finally said which made Jurina look at her. That's when Jurina realized her action, so she pulled away from her. "I... I'm sorry. I just got carried away..." She said as she laugh awkwardly. She picked up her bag and went straight to the door without looking back to hide her embarrassment. "Jurina! What do you think you are doing?" She thought as she scolded herself. 

Rena stood on her place without moving. She could feel her heart pounding because of that sudden hug. She unconsciously placed her hand on her chest and she could feel how loud her heart beats. "Why is my heart beating like this?" She asked herself. 

Jurina looked back when she felt that no one is following her, and she saw Rena still standing beside her desk. "Uhm, Rena-chan?" She called. "Huh?" Rena looked at her direction. "Let's go." Jurina said as she waited for her at the door. "Ah yes. I'm coming." Rena said then she walked towards her.

\------

Rena quietly followed Jurina as they walked out of school, occasionally glancing at her back. She then remembered what happened earlier and she could feel her face starts to become warm. 

Jurina looked back at her. "She doesn't think that I'm weird because of the sudden hug, right?" She asked herself. She sighed as they continue walking until they reached their destination. 

"We're here." Jurina said as they stopped in front of a ramen house. 

"Welcome!" A middle-aged woman welcome them. "Oh? Jurina? Done with school already?" The woman asked. Rena looked at them with confusion. "Yup!" Jurina replied as she put down her bag on the table. "Rena-chan, don't be shy. You can take a seat here. By the way, she's my mom." 

"Eh?" Rena was surprised. She didn't expect that she will be meeting Jurina's mom. "Good afternoon ma'am. I'm Matsui Rena, Jurina's classmate. Pleasure to meet you." Rena said as she bowed to her. 

"Nice to meet you too Rena. I hope my daughter isn't bugging you too much. You see, she's still young and childish sometimes. But even though she's like that, please take care of her." 

"Mom! Please stop treating me like a kid! I'm already in high school you know! Besides it's embarrassing." Jurina said as pouts her lips. "You're only in high school because you got accelerated but you're still practically a baby. You can't even sleep on your own without your favorite pillow." Her mother replied, teasing her even more. 

"Mom! Really, saying things like that in front of my classmate? You're embarrassing me!" 

Rena watched them with astonishment, but somehow she felt a little bit envious because of their mother-daughter relationship. 

Jurina's mom looked at her. "Rena, right? Don't mind us. We're always like this. Anyway, please feel at home. I will just prepare your food." 

"It's okay, Mrs. Matsui." Rena replied with a smile. "Sorry if I didn't ask you what you like earlier, but I assure you, you'll gonna love my mom's cooking. She makes the best ramen in Japan!" Jurina said with a wink which made Rena blush. "Jurina, do not exaggerate with your friend." Her mother said. "But I'm telling the truth!" Jurina said before following her mom in the kitchen. Rena couldn't help but smile as she watch them. Somehow, watching them makes her feel warm. 

A few minutes later, Jurina's mom served them with two bowls of freshly made ramen. "That's my mom's special best seller. Aand here!" Jurina said as she lay a plate of gyoza in front of Rena. "I made that gyoza. That's the only thing that I can make so far but I hope you like it." 

"Thank you." Rena said then she picked up her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" She said then she started eating the ramen. "Hmmm!! Oishi! Now I understand why this is your best seller." Rena said. "Try the gyoza." Jurina said excitedly. Rena picked one and Jurina watched her with anticipation as she eat it. "How was it?" She asked. "It's delicious!" Rena replied. "I'm glad that you like it." Jurina said before digging into her bowl of ramen. Her mother just watched them as they finish their food. 

\-------

"I'll be leaving now. Thank you for the food Mrs. Matsui." Rena said as she bowed in front of Jurina's mom. "Just call me auntie. After all, you are my daughter's friend. Feel free to come back anytime, okay?" 

"Okay." Rena said. "Bye Rena-chan! See you tomorrow!" Jurina said with a smile. Rena nodded before going on her way. Jurina watched her as she walked away and unconsciously a smile drew on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Rena walked until she reached the nearest bus stop. Luckily, the bus that she is supposed to take has arrived, so she board immediately. Just as she was taking out her wallet from her pocket, she felt something so she took it out. "Ah I forgot to return it to her." She said as she stare at the handkerchief that she is holding. "Ehem!" Rena looked back and saw a line of passengers waiting so she pay immediately. "Sorry." She said then she walked towards an empty seat behind the bus. 

\------

Jurina entered their ramen house when Rena was already gone. She found her mother cleaning up the table that they used. She hurried up and helped her clean. 

"Your friend seems nice." Her mother said as she brought the dishes to the kitchen. "You think so too?" Jurina asked. "Yup. I'm actually glad that you're making friends on your first day on your new school." Her mother replied. "I actually knew her even before I transferred." Jurina said to herself. "You saying something?" Her mother asked. "Huh? Ah no. Nothing." She replied as she helped her mother wash the dishes. 

\------

Rena was now walking near their house, the sudden thought of what happened that afternoon made her smile. Never has she would be able to felt happiness in a simple way. But her smile immediately fade when she saw their family car went out of their gate. The car stopped and her mother went out and walked towards her. "Rena, glad that you're home already. Your father and I will be out of the country for a while as he will be receiving an important award in Germany and I have to accompany him." Her mother explained. Rena looked at the direction of their car and she could see her father looking at his watch with an irritated look on his face. 

"Go now. He is already waiting." Rena said coldly. "Rena, you can manage on your own right? Stay out of trouble while we're gone." Her mother said which made Rena scoffed. "Stop acting like you care for me. You've been leaving me alone since I was a kid so go now before you miss your flight." Rena said before she went inside. "Rena, don't be like... That." Her mother said as she watched her turn her back against her and enter their house. She took a deep breath then she went inside their car and drive away. 

Rena went straight to her room. She threw her bag on her bed before lying down. She sighed as she stare at the ceiling. "What a way to ruin my day." She muttered. 

\------

Days have passed since that time when Jurina took Rena to their ramen house. Just like any other day, Jurina went to school early. When she entered their classroom, she was surprised to see Rena already on her seat. "Wow, she sure is early today." She thought as she walked her way to her seat. 

"Rena-chan, ohayou." Jurina greeted cheerfully as she sat beside her. Rena looked back at her and nodded without saying anything. "Eehhh??!! Rena-chan, what happened to your face?" Jurina exclaimed upon seeing Rena's bruised face. 

"That's none of your business." Rena replied. "But," before Jurina can continue what she's about to say, their classmates started to come in one by one and all she could do is look at her worriedly. "Rena-chan..."


	7. Chapter 7

The first period ended, and just like her usual routine, Rena stood up and went out of their classroom and walk her way up to the rooftop. Jurina watched her as she went out of their classroom. Just as she was about to follow her, Mayu came in and hold on to Jurina's arm. 

"Mayu?" She muttered as she looked to her side. "Let's go. By the way, you didn't bring your lunch?" Mayu asked. "Huh? Ah wait, I'm just going to get it from my bag." Jurina said before going inside to get her lunch. 

\------

Just as the two of them were sitting under the cherry blossom tree at the back of school, May noticed that Jurina hasn't touched her food yet. "Hey Jurina, is something wrong? You haven't touched your food since we came here." Mayu asked. 

"Huh? Ah no. It's just that my mind is occupied with something." Jurina replied. "And that is?" Mayu asked. Jurina looked at her childhood friend, debating whether she should tell her or not. Noticing that Mayu has been waiting for her answer, she spoke. "Well, I'm actually worried about my classmate Rena-chan..." 

"Rena-chan? You mean Rena? As in Matsui Rena?" 

"Uhn. You know her?" Jurina asked. "Of course, I know her. There is no one in this school that doesn't know her. But why are you worried about her?" 

"Well you see, I'm concerned because just this morning, she came to school with bruise on her face." Jurina replied. "Ah that. Well you should get used to it." Mayu said which made Jurina look at her with confused look. "She's a yankee, Jurina. A delinquent. And she's widely known as Gekikara. She always gets into fights that's why she she's often seen with bruises or bandage on her face. Even the teachers are already used to it that they never say a word about it. Or it could be that they are also afraid of her." Mayu explained. 

"Eh? Are you serious? But she doesn't seem like one." Jurina said and then she remembered that night when Rena saved her. How she fight against those thugs who tried to harassed her. Then her thoughts were broken when she noticed that Mayu is waving her hand on her face. "What?" She asked. "Jurina, you're spacing out again." "Huh? Ah gomen." Jurina replied. "Don't mind her. You'll get used to it eventually. Or better yet, just stay away from her to avoid trouble." Mayu said as she continued eating her lunch.

The bell rang, signaling that it's now time for them to go back to class. Mayu and Jurina walked back together, separating only after Mayu has reached her class. Jurina continued on until she reached their classroom. She entered and noticed that Rena hasn't come back yet. She sighed as she sat on her chair. "Looks like she's skipping class again." Jurina thought. 

\-----

"Hey Rena." Yuki said as she stood beside the bench where Rena is sleeping, trying to wake her up but there's no response. Yuki sighed and then she turned to walk away to go back to her class. 

\------

That afternoon, Jurina has been spacing out during class as she was still thinking about what Mayu told her earlier about Rena. She looked at Rena's empty desk. "She's a Yankee huh?" She thought to herself. 

"...just stay away from her to avoid trouble." Those words of Mayu then played on her mind. "But she's nice though." She said to herself. "Aahhh" she said as she shook her head, hoping for those thoughts to go away.

"Jurina?" Her teacher called which made her stop and returned to the reality that she is still in the middle of the class. "Sorry." She replied with head bowed down due to embarrassment. "What's the matter?" Her teacher asked. "Nothing ma'am. But can I go to the toilet? Jurina said. "Okay but make it quick." Her teacher replied. "Okay."

On her way to the toilet, she passed by the staircase that leads to the rooftop. Out of curiosity, she take the stairs and went up. Opening the door, she was surprised by how beautiful the view is at the top. She walked out as she scanned her surroundings. Her eyes stopped on one of the benches at the rooftop. "Who could be lying there at this time of the day?" She said to herself. She tried to go back but noticed that the person lying on the bench is quite familiar so she decided to walk closer. She was surprised to see who it was. 

"Rena-chan?" Jurina said as she looked at her. "So this is where she goes whenever she went out of the classroom." She thought. 

"Rena-" she was about to wake her up but stopped as she look at her sleeping face making her unconsciously sat in front of her. She look at her, scanning every corner of Rena's face. "If only she didn't have those bruises, she could definitely mistaken as a sleeping angel." She said as she watch her sleep. Just then Rena moved and stirred to her side, making her face Jurina. Jurina gasped because of the sudden movement and because of the short distance between them. 

Rena then slowly opened her eyes and in her blurry vision, saw someone in front of her. She squinted her eyes and finally was able to recognize who it was. "Ah it's only Jurina." She thought then she closed her eyes to go back to sleep. "Eh? Wait, Jurina?!!" Rena abruptly opened her eyes and saw Jurina sitting in front of her. "Kyaaaaa!!!!!" She screamed as she tried to get up startling Jurina, but as she tried to get up, she lost her balance and fell off the bench. 

"Ouch!"

"Pfffftt..!!" Jurina tried to hold her laugh as Rena was struggling to get up. Rena looked at Jurina and saw her trying to hold her laugh. Rena blushed in embarrassment. "What are you looking at?!" And right then and there, Jurina burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha" "what's so funny?" Rena said with an annoyed look. "Rena-chan, you look so cute!" Jurina replied, half laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Rena was lying under the cherry blossom tree when she heard someone calling her name. 

"Rena-chan!" 

Rena sat back up and saw Jurina waving as she run towards her. She watch her as she run her way to her. Rena couldn't help but admire the way Jurina's hair move gracefully as it's blown by the wind as she move; and that bright smile that Jurina always have. Rena might not admit it but she really like it when Jurina smiles. As Jurina was getting near, Rena found herself waving back at her. Just then everything slowly fade away.

Rena slowly opened her eyes and in her blurry vision, saw someone in front of her. She squinted her eyes and was finally able to recognized who it was. "Ah it's only Jurina." She then close her eyes again to go back to sleep. Rena then remembered her dream and thought that it was just the continuation, only to realized that it wasn't the case. 

"Eh? Wait, Jurina??!!" Rena abruptly opened her eyes and saw Jurina sitting in front of her. "Kyaaaaa!!!!!" She screamed as she tried to get up startling Jurina, but as she tried to get up, she lost her balance and fell off the bench. 

"Ouch!"

"Pfffftt..!!" Jurina tried to hold her laugh as Rena was struggling to get up. Rena looked at Jurina and saw her trying to hold her laugh. Rena blushed in embarrassment. "What are you looking at?!" And right then and there, Jurina burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha" "what's so funny?" Rena said with an annoyed look. "Rena-chan, you look so cute!" Jurina replied, half laughing. 

"What cute? Do you think it's funny?" Rena asked clearly looking annoyed while her face is already red due to the mix of embarrassment and annoyance.

"Yes, it's funny. You should've seen your -" Jurina said and then stopped when she noticed Rena's glare at her. "Sorry." She said as she bowed. "Ah Jurina! Why did you have to laugh like that?" She mentally scolded her self. Little did she know that Rena is observing her. Jurina lift up her head when she heard someone laughing and saw Rena laughing which left her in daze.

"Wow, so pretty..." She thought as she watch her. A smile was formed on her lips. 

"Wow Rena-chan is laughing!" Jurina finally said which made Rena look at her. "This is actually the first time that I see you laugh." Jurina continued then she suddenly remembered something. She glanced at her watch. "Oh no! I have to go back to class now. Come on, let's go." She said then she walked towards the door on the rooftop. Rena stood there as she watch Jurina walk towards the door and was surprised when the latter stopped and looked back to her. "You know, you should laugh more often. You looked so pretty when you laugh like that." Jurina said which made Rena blush. Rena then placed her hand on her chest and she could feel her heart pounding loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

Jurina arrived to their class few minutes before the class ends. "Matsui Jurina! What took you so long?" Their teacher asked as soon as she entered their classroom. "Sorry sensei. It seems like I ate something bad earlier that's why it took me a while in the toilet." Jurina lied. "Are you feeling better now or would you like to go to the clinic?" Their teacher asked. "No, I'm feeling better now." Jurina replied with a smile and their teacher continued the class.

A few minutes later, the bell rang as a sign that their class has ended. Right after their teacher left, Rena entered their classroom and went straight to her seat. Jurina watched her until she sat on her chair and propped her elbow on her desk as Rena looked outside the window. 

"You're going to burn a hole." Rena said without looking back.

"Eh?"

"You're going to burn a hole on me. So quit staring. You've been staring at me since earlier at the rooftop." Rena said finally facing Jurina, making the younger girl flustered. "Sorry." Jurina said then she looked down on her desk. Then to her surprise, she noticed that Rena moved towards with a playful smirk on her face. "R-Re-Rena-c-chan..." She muttered as she was surprised with the sudden closed proximity between them. "What would you do, if I did the same to you?" Rena asked, leaning even closer as Jurina tried to moved back. "Eh?" Jurina replied and right now she could feel her face is really warm. "You know, me staring at you..." Rena continued as she looked straight to Jurina's eyes making her blush even harder. 

"I... Uhm... Er..." Jurina couldn't find the words to respond as she try to move back, little did she that she is already at the edge of her seat. 

BLAG!!

"Ouch!" Jurina then fell off her seat, making the entire class look at her. Rena on the other hand was trying to suppress her laughter. Just then, their next teacher entered the room. Rena faced in front with her poker face as if nothing happened but if one looked closer they will notice that she's still holding her laugh while Jurina sat back on her seat with face as red as tomato. She could still feel her heart pounding due to their super close proximity earlier. 

"Jurina, are you sick? Your face is red. Do you want to go to the clinic?" Their teacher said upon noticing her red face. "No, Miss Kuramochi. I'm fine." Jurina replied. 

During the entire class, Jurina has been so quiet as Rena observe her quietly. "Did I overdo it?" She asked herself. 

Their class has ended and Jurina was still sitting quietly. Rena was about to approach her but she already got up with her bag, leaving Rena wondering. "Is she mad at me?"

\------

Jurina was now walking her way home together with Mayu and what happened earlier to class kept on playing on her head - the closeness of their faces is already enough to make her heart beat fast. She knew Rena was just getting back at her by teasing her but she still couldn't help but feel embarrassed just by the thought of it. 

"Jurina, are you okay?" Mayu asked when she noticed that her childhood friend has been unusually quiet. "Huh? Ah yeah. Don't mind me. By the way, would you like to drop by to our ramen house?" Jurina said. "Yeah, sure."

\------

Rena has arrived to their house and she was welcomed by their butler. "Welcome home Miss." He said as he bowed towards her. Rena nodded in return and then she started to climb upstairs to her room. "By the way Miss, your mother has called earlier. She said they will be extending their trip for a few days because they will be meeting some investors." He said. Rena stopped and looked back. "I understand. You can now go back to your work. Oh and before I forgot, I won't be eating dinner here tonight." She said before she went to her room. 

After changing her clothes, Rena decided to go out for a walk. Though she doesn't have plans on where she specifically want to go, she decided to follow where her feet will lead her to.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost sunset when Rena arrived in front of a ramen house. "Will she still be mad at me?" She asked herself as she stood in front of the ramen house. Just as she was about to go, the door suddenly opened and a group of customers went out followed by a middle aged woman. "Thank you. Please come again!" She said as she bowed to the customers and when she was about to go inside, she stopped upon noticing Rena standing outside. 

"Oh? You were that classmate of Jurina, right?" Jurina's mother said. Rena then bowed at her. "Good afternoon Mrs. Matsui." She greeted. "I told you to just call me auntie. No need to be so formal with me." Jurina's mother said as she hold on to Rena's arm, leading her inside the ramen house. "By the way, Jurina is currently out to deliver some ramen. You can wait for her here." She continued after leading her to an empty table at the corner. 

"Excuse me, can I get another order of shoyu ramen?" Says the customer from a nearby table. "Sure! Your order is coming right up." Jurina's mother said with a smile before turning towards Rena. "Sorry, today we are a little busy because of the sudden surge of customers. Just wait here, I'm going your food as well." 

"Uhm no need for that... A-auntie." Rena said, making Jurina's mom look at her in confusion. "If it's alright, I would like to help you today, since Jurina isn't around and there are lots of customers." She continued. 

"But,"

"Please?"

Jurina's mother looked at her straight to the eyes and she could see the sincerity in Rena's eyes and then she looked at the restaurant and the amount of customers they have. "Alright then. You can help me." 

\-------

It took some time for Rena to finally be used to working at the ramen house. At first, she was a little bit clumsy especially with carrying the orders as she has never experience working in her entire life given the fact that she is the daughter of a business tycoon, and not just an ordinary business tycoon but one of the most prominent in the entire country. But she eventually get used to it and before she knew it, she find herself enjoying it. 

"Mom, I'm ba-" Jurina said as soon as she entered their ramen house but stopped upon seeing Rena who just simply bowed at her as she was busy taking orders from a customer. "Oh Jurina, welcome back. By the way, did Mayu already went home?" Her mother asked as she took the delivery box from Jurina. "Yeah, I walked her to the bus stop after delivering the ramen. By the way, what is Rena-chan doing here?" Jurina asked. "Oh, I saw her standing outside earlier and I let her in. Upon seeing how busy we are today, she asked if she could help so I allowed her." Her mother explained. 

"Auntie, three orders of shoyu ramen and two orders of gyoza on table 8." Rena said as she walked towards them. "Alright. Coming up. I'll leave you two first." Jurina's mom said before going in the kitchen to prepare the orders. 

"Rena-chan, what are you -"

"Excuse me, can I get more noodles please?" One customer interrupted them. "Ah yes. Just a moment please." Rena said then she turned to Jurina who was still looking at her in confusion. "Just a moment, I'll just give their order." All Jurina could do was nod as she watched Rena walked her way to the kitchen to get the orders of the customer. 

\------

It's already half hour past seven when the customers lessened. 

"Rena-chan, Jurina you two can take a rest now. I can manage it here. You take that corner table and I will serve you dinner. I'm sure Rena-chan is already hungry after serving all those customers." Jurina's mom said with a smile. 

Just as they were told, the two of them take the empty table at the corner of the shop and sat on the chairs facing each other. An awkward silence surrounded the two of them. "Uhm," Jurina spoke first, breaking the silence. "Thank you for helping today." 

"It's okay. Don't mention it. I'm happy I was able to help today." Rena replied. Just then, Jurina's mom came in with two servings of ramen, like the ones that she served them when Rena first came to the ramen house. "Thank you auntie." Rena said with a smile. "I should be the one thanking you for your help today. Now eat those ramen before it gets cold." 

"Itadakimasu!" The two of them said before they started eating. 

Jurina watched in astonishment as Rena eats the ramen so fast. "Wah, I've never seen you this hungry. Serving those customers earlier surely took your energy." Jurina said. "It's fine." Rena said in a muffled voice as she continued eating which earned a chuckle from Jurina. 

"Don't mind me. Just continue eating." Jurina said with a smile which made Rena pause for a second then she went back eating. 

\-------

"I'll be going now. Thank you for the food, auntie." Rena said before bowing in front of Jurina's mom. "Don't mention it. It's my way of thanking you for today's help." 

"I'll walk you to the bus stop." Jurina said then she turned to her mother. "Is it okay if I accompany her?" 

"Of course. Just come back before I close the shop, okay?" 

"Okay!" 

Rena bid her goodbye to Jurina's mom and the two of them started walking. 

"Uhm, Jurina?" Rena said. "Hm?"   
"Uhm, about earlier in class, I'm sorry if I went overboard with teasing you." Jurina looked at her, looking surprised. "Eh?" Then she suddenly remembered what happened, making her blush. 

"I... It's okay.. I knew you were only teasing me." Jurina replied which made Rena look at her. "I was worried because you suddenly became quiet after that." 

"So that's the reason why you came to the shop? I was actually why you came but then it turns out that you came to apologize." 

"Uhm yeah. Sort of. I thought you were mad at me." Rena said. Jurina then stood in front of Rena making her stop walking. "Why would I be mad at you? I can never be mad at you." Jurina said with her bright smile. "Huh?" 

"Because we're friends." Jurina said. "Friends?" Rena echoed. "Uhn. Isn't that why you came in the first place? Because you're afraid that I'll be mad at you because you think of me as a friend?" Those words made Rena pause. She has never have a friend in her life and it's the first time someone has regarded her as a friend. Even though she has always been with Yuki at the rooftop, she wasn't sure if the two of them can be called as friends. Her train of thoughts stopped when she noticed that Jurina is waving her on her face. "Huh?" 

"You're spacing out. Are you okay?" Jurina asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm okay. What were you saying again earlier?" Rena replied. "I said I can never be mad at you because we're friends." 

"Ah yeah. Because we're friends." Rena said with a smile. 

"Wow, is that dango that I see?" Jurina said as she looked at the stall beside her. Rena look at it too. "Looks like it." Just then Jurina took her hand and dragged her to the stall. "Come on, let's have some. It's my treat." Rena blushed as she looked at her hand in which Jurina was holding as they walked towards the stall. "Two orders of dango please." 

\------ 

The two of them reached the bus stop. "You should go back now." Rena said. "I'll stay until you're able to ride the bus." Jurina replied. "I can manage Jurina besides it's pretty dangerous at night. You don't want to run into those thugs again. And besides your mom will be worried." 

"But.." Jurina said with her puppy face. Rena ruffled her hair with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. I can go home on my own. You can go back now. We will see each other again tomorrow." 

"Okay then." Jurina said reluctantly. "Bye bye Rena-chan." 

"Bye bye."


	11. Chapter 11

That night, Rena lay down on her bed after taking a bath and changing clothes. 

"I can never be mad at you... Because we're friends."

"... Isn't that why you came in the first place? Because you're afraid that I'll be mad at you because you think of me as a friend?" 

Jurina's words played in her mind as she lay down. Rena placed her hand over her chest. "Because... We're... Friends?" She muttered. "But why do I feel like it's more than that?" She sighed and then she turned to her side to try to fall asleep and then Jurina's smiling face flashed on her mind. She opened her eyes and turned around and closed her eyes again in hopes of falling asleep. "I must sleep. I'm probably just thinking too much." 

\------

"Jurina, you seem to be so happy today." Her mother said. "Am I?" Jurina asked. Her mother nodded. "Yes. You've been smiling since you came back after walking Rena to the bus stop. Seems like you two had fun earlier, am I correct?" 

Jurina just replied with a smile. "You really know everything about me." She said. "Of course! You are my daughter. I can sense it even if you don't tell me." Her mother replied. "Uhm well, you are right mom. I'm happy. I think today I just gained a new friend in Rena-chan." Jurina said, which made her mother look at her with confusion. "What do you mean? Aren't you two already friends when you first brought her here in our ramen house?"

"Actually, that day, I brought her here as my way of thanking her for the time that she saved my life." Jurina said. "Eh?" Her mother has become more confused with what she just said so Jurina told her everything that happened the first time that she met Rena few months ago and how the two of them met again as classmates in her new school.

"I see. So that's what happened." Her mother said. "I guess there is more reason for me to thank her." She continued. 

\-------

"It's a surprise that you're not yet asleep at this time of the day." Rena looked back and saw Yuki standing behind her with arms crossed. "I'm about to sleep but sleep won't come to visit me." Rena replied then she looked down again to the school ground. "I see. If that's what you say so." Yuki said then she sat on the bench where she used to read and opened her book. "Let me guess, you're waiting for someone?"

\------

"Come on Mayu! I want you to meet someone." Jurina said while dragging Mayu to the rooftop. "Wait, Jurina, you are dragging me a little too fast. Just who is this person that you want me to meet that you are dragging me like this?" Mayu said looking annoyed. "Sorry. I'm just afraid that she's already asleep when we get there." Jurina replied with a smile. 

\-------

"Let me guess, you're waiting for someone?" Yuki said before she started reading, which made Rena blush. 

"What? No, I'm not wa-" Before Rena could finish her sentence, the door suddenly opened and from it came Jurina together with Mayu who looked surprised upon seeing Rena and Yuki. 

"I see. So you're NOT waiting for someone huh?" Yuki said with a meaningful smile, earning her a glare from Rena. 

"Waahh I'm glad that you're not yet asleep Rena-chan." Jurina said as she catch her breath. "Why?" Rena asked. "Here!" Jurina said, handing her a lunch box. "What is this?" Rena said as she accepts the lunch box. "Mom said that I should give it to you. She wants to say thank you for what you did for me when we first met few months ago." Jurina explained. "Eh? But she doesn't need to." 

"Also, I want you to meet my best friend." Jurina said that she pulled Mayu who was hiding from her back and bring her in front of Rena. "Her name is Mayu from 2A." 

"H-Hi! I... I'm W-Watanabe M-Mayu." Mayu said as she stutters in fear. "Nice to meet you Mayu." Rena said with a smile, offering her hand. "I'm Rena. Matsui Rena." 

"I... I know." Mayu said as she reluctantly accepts Rena's hand. That's when Rena realized that Mayu is afraid of her. Well, who won't be afraid, given her reputation as a Yankee. She guessed that even the students from their rival schools are afraid of her and the only students who aren't afraid of her are probably just Jurina and Yuki. "Don't be scared Mayu-chan. I'm not going to hurt you." Rena said with a reassuring smile, which made Mayu looked at her with a surprise look. Mayu then felt a tap on her shoulder. "I told you, Rena-chan is a nice person." Jurina said then she turned to Rena. "We won't be disturbing you and your friend here." She looking at Yuki. "We will be going now." 

"W-wait!" Rena said, slightly blushing. "Since you two are already here, why don't you two eat your lunch here as well." 

Mayu and Jurina looked at each other. Mayu shakes her head lightly but Jurina already said yes. "Yuki, you can join us too." Rena said. "But I didn't bring any lunch with me. You know that." Yuki said. "It's fine. You can share with us." Rena said then she turned to Jurina and Mayu. "By the way, I forgot to introduce to you, that girl over there is Kashiwagi Yuki from 3A." The two girls bowed to her. "Pleased to meet you Kashiwagi senpai." Jurina said. Yuki just replied with a nod then she moved to join the three of them for lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been almost two weeks since that day when Jurina introduced Mayu to Rena and since then Jurina has been spending more time with the latter much to Mayu's dismay, though she was trying her best to hide it from her childhood friend. 

"Hey Mayu, let's go have our lunch at the rooftop." Jurina said when she saw Mayu came out from her classroom. "Sorry but I have some important club activity today. Maybe next time I can come with you." Mayu replied. "Is that so?" Jurina said with a pout. Somehow, Mayu felt guilty for lying after seeing her best friend sad. "That can't be help then." Jurina said, forcing a smile. "I'll get going now. See you later." And with that, Jurina went on her way to the rooftop.

\------

Rena was lying on the bench while Yuki was reading on her usual spot when Jurina arrived on the rooftop. "Jurina, what's wrong? You seem to be looking down right now." Rena asked as she sat back up upon seeing Jurina. Yuki just glanced over from her book. 

"Nothing." She replied gloomily as she sat beside Rena. Rena just watched her as Jurina ate her lunch quietly. She wants to ask her more questions but she restrained herself from doing so. She was about to give her a pat on the back to comfort her but she hesitated so she stopped. She was not good at comforting people nor does she know how to comfort others so she just sat there and watched her with worry on her eyes. 

By accident, Jurina glanced at Rena as she was eating and caught her staring at her. "Why?" She asked. "Huh?" Rena then noticed that Jurina was also looking at her. "Er... Nothing." Rena said looking away from her.. "Mou, Rena-chan is taking her revenge on me." Jurina said in a teasing manner which made Rena looked back at her with a weird look on her face - almost a combination between shocked and embarrassment - which made Jurina chuckle. "What?!" Yuki who was just silently watching them burst into laughter but looked away upon seeing Rena's glare at her. Well, she didn't want to get beaten out of nowhere by Gekikara because of that. 

Just as Rena was about to explain, the bell suddenly rang, signaling that lunch is over. "Lunch break is over." Jurina said then she turned to Rena. "Come on, let's go back now." "Alright." Rena replied. "Yuki, aren't you going back to your class?" Rena asked when they passed the bench where Yuki is seated. "I'll be going back in a while. You two can go first." 

"Alright then." And with that, both Rena and Jurina went down from the rooftop. As they were halfway through the staircase, Rena stopped and watched Jurina from the back. "Ne, Jurina..." She said, which made Jurina stopped and looked back at her. "Hmm?" She looked at her, contemplating whether she should ask her or not. "Uhm nothing." Rena said as Jurina looked at her in confusion. "Come on. We will be late for our class." Rena continued. 

\-------

Yuki was now on her way to her class when she saw Mayu walking alone. She was about to ask her where she had been but then she noticed that the younger girl seemed to be occupied and a bit down. She didn't even noticed that Yuki was already in front of her until she bumped into her. "Sorry." She said, bowing her head. "It's okay." Mayu was surprised upon hearing a familiar voice. "Kashiwagi senpai?" 

"You seem to be lost in your thoughts that you didn't even notice me." Yuki said. Mayu bowed again to her in apology. "I'm really sorry." Yuki smiled. "It's fine. Don't worry." Then she glance at her watch. "I need to go now. It's about time for my next class." She said, patting on Mayu's shoulder. "You too should hurry or you will be late." 

\-------

During their class, Rena has been occasionally stealing glances over Jurina, wondering if she is still feeling a bit down. Since they met, Rena has been used to the energetic and cheerful Jurina so seeing her sad like earlier makes her worried. And so, after their last class has ended, Rena has finally gathered her courage to approach Jurina who was now busy putting her things inside her bag. "Hey Jurina, do you have something to do this afternoon?" Rena asked. "Huh? Uhm, no. Why?" Jurina replied. "That's good then. So uhm, would you like to come with me?"

"Where?" Jurina asked in confusion. "You'll see." Rena said before grabbing Jurina's hand.


	13. Chapter 13

"You'll see." Rena said before grabbing Jurina's hand.

Jurina could only watch Rena as they walked around the town with the latter holding onto her hand. Jurina could feel her face getting warm and her heart rate going fast as she looked at their hands. "It's a good thing that Rena-chan isn't looking right now..." She thought as could feel herself blushing right now and it would really feel embarrassing if Rena would suddenly look back at her and saw her in that state.

"Uhm, ano, Rena-chan, where are we going?" Jurina asked as the two of them continued walking. They have already passed several shops now as well as some arcade so she really had no idea as to where the older girl would take her. "We're almost there." Rena replied without looking back.

Jurina's face turned pale as the two of them has finally reached their destination - the amusement park. "We're here!" Rena said excitedly but her smile suddenly fade upon seeing the younger girl's pale face. "Jurina, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Nothing. It's just that I didn't expect that you would take me to the amusement park." Jurina replied looking down.

Rena observed the girl in front of her and the way she sees it, there is no way that it is nothing especially with how pale Jurina's face is. She holds Jurina on her shoulder, which makes Jurina look at her. "You can tell me what's wrong." She said. "Really, nothing. I appreciate you bringing me here in the amusement park but... It... It's just that I am actually bad with the rides here especially the extreme ones." Jurina explained. Rena was taken aback upon hearing her explanation. Never has it occurred to her that Jurina would be afraid of extreme rides. "I'm sorry." She said. "I should've told you that we will be going to the amusement park." She continued. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. You didn't know, so it's fine." Jurina said with a reassuring smile after seeing the guilt on Rena's face. "I just want to make you happy because I noticed that you've been feeling down lately but it turns out that my plan has backfired." Rena said with a weak smile. "She... Wanted to... Make me happy?" Jurina thought as her heart flutters upon hearing Rena's words.

Jurina grabbed Rena's hand and gave her best smile, sending the latter in daze. "Don't blame yourself. Since we're here, we can still have fun." Jurina said and then she dragged Rena inside the amusement park.

\-------

Not far from the amusement park, two Gekioko students were passing by. "Is that Gekikara?" Asked the long haired girl. The short haired girl with her just replied with a nod. "Should I call some reinforcements to attack her?" The long haired girl asked. "No. Not now." Replied the short haired girl. "But Sayanee, we can now have our revenge on her!" Said the long haired girl. Sayanee just look over at Rena who was smiling as she followed Jurina. "We can have our revenge later. For now, let her enjoy as long as she can." She said before she started walking again. "Let's go, Miru."

\-------

Rena couldn't help but smile as she watched Jurina run happily towards the bump cars. "Rena-chan, let's try this!" She said as she jump up and down excitedly like a child. "Alright." Rena replied. The two of them ride a bump car each, laughing their hearts out whenever their cars collided.

"Waahh that was fun!" Jurina said when they were done with the bump cars. "Where do you want to go next?" Rena asked. "Uhm, let's go to the carousel!" "Carousel? But isn't that too childish?" Rena asked. "Please! Just this once, I want to ride the carousel. Re-na-chan~~" Jurina said with a pout she swing Rena's arm like a five year old kid, which made the latter chuckle. "Ah she's so cute!" Rena thought as she playfully pinched Jurina's cheek. "Okay okay, you win. We'll go to the carousel." "Yay!" Jurina cheered.

After they rode the carousel, they passed by an archery booth. "Jurina, wait. Let's try this." Rena said. After paying, Rena get the bow and arrow and aimed for the target as Jurina watched in anticipation. And in just one shot, Rena was able to hit the target, earning her the biggest puppy stuff toy as the prize. "Wow! Rena-chan is so cool!!" Jurina exclaimed. "Here, take this. It's yours." Rena said as she hand her the stuff toy. "Really? Thank you!" Jurina said, hugging the stuff toy tight.

They continued walking until they passed by a photo booth. "Come, Rena-chan let's take a picture together." Jurina said as she pull her towards the photo booth. Jurina made several cute poses while Rena only gave a simple smile during each and every shot. "Wow, this one is cute! And this one too! Jurina said as she looked at their photos then she handed one to Rena. "Here. It's your copy." Rena reluctantly accepted the picture being handed to her. "Thanks."

\-------

"Ne, Rena-chan, thank you for bringing me to the amusement park today." Jurina said as they were walking away from the amusement park. "Don't mention it. I'm glad that I was able to make you smile today. I don't know what's bothering you lately but always remember that I'm always here for you." Rena said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

"You seem to be in good mood lately." Yuki said as she put down the book that she's currently reading. "Am I?" Rena, who was standing by the railings of the rooftop - overlooking the school grounds, asked as she turned her head towards the bench where Yuki is seated. "Yeah.. And by the way I see it, I think that you are slowly changing."

Rena fell quiet for a while. Contemplating about the words Yuki has just said. Well, it's true that she's feeling happy in the past few weeks especially during the times that she was talking with Jurina. She doesn't know why but just seeing her smile even from afar like this is enough for her feel content. "Do not think about it too much. It's just my observation." Yuki said upon noticing that Rena became quiet. "I know."

\--------

"Alright class, today me and Sayaka decided to have a joint p.e class session with your class and 2A and have a friendly dodgeball competition." Said their p.e teacher Miyazawa Sae.

The entire class let out a mixture of reactions because of the sudden announcement. Some cheered in excitement while the others let out a sigh, wondering why is it necessary for the two sections to have a joint p.e class. Rena, on the other hand just sat there quietly, looking out on the window, obviously not paying much attention to their teacher's sudden announcement and the loudness of her classmates. 

"You guys go ahead and change into your p.e uniforms and meet me at the gym after fifteen minutes." And with that their p.e teacher left the class.

"Rena-chan," Rena looked back when she felt a poke on her shoulder and saw Jurina standing beside her. "Let's do our best to win the dodgeball competition." Jurina said with a smile which made Rena look at her in confusion. "What are you saying?" Rena asked. "The dodgeball competition which Miss Miyazawa announced just now." Jurina said. Rena tilted her head as if trying to recall about the said announcement. "Eh? Don't tell me you weren't paying attention earlier?" Rena just replied with a child like grin which Jurina find really cute that she couldn't help but drew a smile on her face. She looked around and noticed that their classmates are now going out of the classroom. "Come on. Let's go change to our p.e uniform. Miss Miyazawa might be already waiting at the gym." Jurina said.

The two of them went to the locker room to change their uniform. When they arrived, section 2A is already waiting together with their p.e teacher Akimoto Sayaka who was busy discussing the game with their p.e teacher. Most of their classmates were already there at the gym too.

"Mayu!" Jurina waved happily as soon as she saw her childhood friend who waved back at her. Rena smiled and nodded when she saw Mayu who also did the same.

"Hey, who do you think will win?" Rena overheard her classmates talking. "I guess it will be our section. You see, we have Jurina who is very good at any sports. She's even representing the school in the upcoming interschool competition for track and field."

"But 2A also has Watanabe Mayu who is known for her competitiveness."

"Yeah but we have our last line of defense which is Gekikara. 2A wouldn't dare to hit her or they might get beaten."

Rena doesn't know if she would laugh or get mad or get annoyed with how her classmates view her but then she couldn't really blame them so she just chose to ignore them. Just then, the two p.e teachers called the players for each section. The remaining students stay on the sideline to cheer for their respective teams.

At the sound of Sae's whistle, the game has officially started. Jurina and 2A's Miyazaki Miho went for the jump ball. The ball went outbound on 2B's side but Oku Manami caught it and threw it on 2A's side. Mayu caught the ball threw it directly to Rena with full force but Jurina was quick - before the ball landed on Rena, Jurina caught it and threw it to the unsuspecting Komori Mika from 2A who was then spacing out thus making her unable to notice the ball coming her way, landing her a clean hit. 

"Yes! Whooo!!" 2B cheered and Jurina and Rena hugged each other but quickly pulled away when they noticed it and let out an awkward smile.

The game continued and after a few more rounds, it end up with 2B winning against 2A.

While their whole class was celebrating their win, Jurina couldn't help but think about the game earlier especially that part where Mayu threw the ball in full force towards Rena.

"But then, it could be that she's just doing it for her team..." Jurina thought to herself as she shook her head to clear her mind.

\-------

In a hospital room somewhere in Tokyo, a girl was lying unconscious with various hospital apparatus attached to her body.

"Miyuki, just wait. I'm going to make sure that Gekikara will pay for making you like this." Sayanee said, clenching her fist, as she watched her from outside of the ICU.

\-------

"Argh Mayu!! What do you think you're doing earlier?!" She said as she scolded herself. She shakes her head as she continued walking, not noticing her surrounding.

THUD!

"Argh!" Mayu yelped in pain as she bumped onto something. Or rather, someone. "I'm sorry." She said as she bowed her head. "It's alright." Said the familiar voice. Mayu looked up and her eyes widened upon realizing who it was. "S-senpai?"

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked. "Y-yes." She replied without looking. "Are you sure? Your nose..." Yuki said as she points at Mayu's face. "Huh?" Mayu touched her nose and felt something damped from it. "B-blood!!!"

\-------

"Are you feeling better now?" Yuki asked after the school nurse has treated Mayu's nosebleed. "Yeah. I'm sorry if I cause you trouble."

"I told you, it's alright. No need for you to continue apologizing to me." Yuki said. "But still..."

"I'll be mad this time if you say I'm sorry again."

"A-alright." Mayu said. Yuki observed her for a while and then she spoke. "You need to stop thinking too much otherwise you'll get into more accidents because you do not pay attention to your surroundings."

"Eh?" Mayu could only watch Yuki as she left the school clinic after saying those words without waiting for Mayu's response.

\--------

The sound of the bell signaled the end of the last period and just as their classmates were all preparing to go home, Rena took a glance at the empty chair beside her. Seeing it empty makes her feel that something was missing. She sighed as she grab her bag and walked out of their classroom.

Just as she was walking on her way out of the school premise, something inside her made her took a turn and she found herself walking towards the direction of the field where the track and field athletes were practicing. Rena stopped by the nearby sakura tree and watched the athletes practice their running. Her eyes immediately fall onto Jurina who was currently running. Somehow the way her hair moved as she run on the field, the way her body moved flawlessly, made Rena watched her with so much admiration.

"No wonder she has many fans." Rena thought and from where she stands, she could here all of Jurina's fan girls screaming to their heart's content as they cheer for her.

Given Jurina's personality, Rena is not surprised that she had gained a number of fans in just a few months since she arrived in their school. Added to that, being a genius and a star athlete at the same time just made Jurina even more popular.

Rena's thoughts were broken when her phone rang. "What?" She said coldly as she answered her phone. "Are you still at school? Your father said that you should come with us at the opening of the new branch tomorrow." Her mother said. "I don't want to. Just leave me out of it." Rena replied before hanging up, not even waiting for her mom to respond. She let out a one last sigh before throwing a one last glance over Jurina and walked her way out of their school.


	15. Chapter 15

Jurina just reached the finish line when her attention was then directed to the Sakura tree near the track and field oval. "Rena-chan?" She said to herself as she looked towards the direction of the tree, trying to recognize the familiar figure that is standing under the tree.

"Good job today Jurina." Her attention was now directed to their p.e teacher who is also the coach of the track and field team of their school. "You broke your own record. A little bit more practice and you will definitely win the interhigh." Miyazawa Sae said, patting her head. "Thank you coach." She replied and then she took a glance back at the tree but the figure that she saw was no longer there.

\-------

Rena stopped walking when she saw the familiar black sedan that was parked in front of her school. Standing beside it was a man dressed in black suit, who immediately opened the door when he saw her. A woman came out of the car and smiled as soon as she saw Rena.

"I already told you I have no interest in coming to the event tomorrow." Rena said coldly before turning away, only to be stopped by the guys who were together with her mother. "I'm sorry Rena but tomorrow's event is very important to your father so you really have no choice but to be there." Her mother said as she walked towards her. "Do you really have to go this far to make me attend such boring event?" Rena said as she glared towards her mother before she started walking again.

One of the guys held her on her shoulder to stop her but she twisted his arm which made him whimper in pain. "Argh!" The others are now also trying to stop her but her mother spoke. "Let her go for now." Then she turned to Rena who was still holding the poor guy's arm mercilessly. "We will talk again once you got home."

"You know there's nothing to talk about, mother." And with that she released the guy and walks away.

\------

Jurina just got out of the locker room when she heard someone call her name. She looked back and saw Mayu waiting for her. "Mayu!" She said then she noticed the tissue stucked on her nose. "What happened to your nose?" Jurina asked. "Ah this, I accidentally bumped on Kashiwagi senpai earlier." Mayu replied.

"Wow I didn't know Yukirin-san is that strong!" Jurina exclaimed as she tries to check on Mayu who shove her hand out of embarrassment. "Stop it Ju!"

"Why? I'm just trying to check the damage on your nose!" Jurina said laughingly, still trying to touch Mayu's nose, much to the latter's annoyance. "By the way, what did you just call Kashiwagi senpai?" Mayu asked. "Yukirin-san?" Jurina replied. "How could you call our senpai just like that?"

"What? Rena-chan calls her Yukirin sometimes too. And Yukirin-san says it's alright for me to call her like that." Jurina said innocently. "Are you serious?!" Mayu exclaimed, still can't believe what she just heard from her friend. Having her friend close to their senpai really caught her off guard, but then she realized that it might have been because Jurina has been spending some time with her together with Rena during their breaks. "Yeah. By the way, why are you here? Are you done with your activities at the Manga Club?" Jurina asked. "Yeah. Uhm it's nothing. I just want to go home with you today. It's been a while since the two of us have walked home together." Mayu replied.

\-------

Just as Rena was walking towards the bus stop, a group of students from Yabakune surrounded her. "Look who we have here?" One of the students said. "It's time to settle some matters between you and Yabakune. Something that we didn't get to finish last time." The head of Yabakune said. "I wasn't really in the mood to fight but I guess I have no choice then." Rena said as she held on her neck and bit on her nails.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She laughed crazily as she charged towards the student in front of her, landing a hard punch on the student's face. The other students also attacked her but she managed to dodge them as she pulled one of the students and spins her before throwing her towards her attackers.

One of the students picked up a piece of wood and tried to hit her but Rena managed to stopped it with her hand. She then twisted the hand of the student who tried to attack her until the poor girl was writhing in pain and has now dropped the piece of wood that she was holding. Rena picked it up and hit the student who was about to attack her. "This is fun! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She exclaimed as she continues to fight with the rest of the Yabakune students.

\-------

Mayu and Jurina were talking happily as they walk their way when they noticed the noise not from a far. "Hey, what was that?" Jurina asked. "I don't know but it seems like there's a fight happening nearby." Mayu replied. The two of them decided to take a look and were surprised to see who it was. A bloody Gekikara against a group of Yabakune students.

"R-Rena-chan?" Jurina muttered as she watched her fight like crazy against a group of Yankees.


End file.
